Movie Bison
Entrance Come Out From Your Curtian Wizard Movie Bison will appear from The Curtain while Putting on his Cape into the Battlefield Moveset Neutral B: God's Volt Bison raises his arms upward. While Bison's arms are up, you can shoot bolts with A in any direction. Shoot at your feet to be able to levitate for 10 seconds. It can also be used to mess with most traps. Side B: Electro-Spin Bison spins in a circle and moves horizontally while being surrounded with electricity. He drags an opponent if they're caught, and shocks others in the way. But if opponents just touch the top or bottom, they will be just shocked. At the end of the attack, it can be followed up by another attack or a grab. You must wait 5 seconds before using it again. Up B: Floating Bi-ship A small capsule appears next to Bison. While the ship is out, you can step on to take control. While in the ship, he is twice as heavy and powerful, but very slow. Inside the ship, you can use your B attacks regularly and your side B changes. The only way to get out of it is using your down B or getting KO'ed. Ship Side B: Arcade Madness Bison will continuously press buttons on his commands. Press B to have a mine appear on a random spot. If you press A, a turret will appear on a random spot. Ship Up B: Floating Bison's ship floats for a second. Down B: Bison Support A support computer appears next to Bison. Thee Bison Support system stays inactive unless it is touched. But if Bison is either hit or running into it, the machine will keep electrocuting him, healing him. Wait to get full health or press Down B again to get off. The machine can be attacked or destroyed while he's on it. Final Smash: The Ultimate Soldier A white chamber appears next to Bison and slowly opens, sucking in the nearest opponent. It comes back five seconds later, as Bison introduces his new warrior to the competition. Then, the modified opponent appears from the chamber and fights for a short while with slightly increased stats. After a short period of time, Bison sends him back, KO'ing him/her. Taunts Up Taunt: "Anyone who opposes me will be destroyed." Side Taunt: "You have made me a happy man." Down Taunt: "OF COURSE!" Victory Options + Lose Pose Option 1: "GAME OVER!" Option 2: "But for me, it was Tuesday." Option 3: "For all humanity shall bow to me, in humble relative.". Zangief responds by saying "That was beautiful." Lose Pose: Stares angrily in disbelief Regular Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- Bison grabs the opponent by the neck. * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Symbol Street Fighter: The Movie Logo Victory Music Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound OF COURSE! Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Snide's Codec TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Street Fighter V OST- M.Bison Theme Ending Music Street Fighter: The Movie (PSX/Saturn) - Bison Theme Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default Trivia Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Universal Studios Category:Capcom Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:Villains Category:Lawl MAD Category:Lawl MAD Video Movesets Category:Male Category:MrConnman123's Lawl